Yours and Yours Alone (INA Trans)
by tmarionlie
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersaudara kandung, tapi sebenarnya hubungan mereka bahkan 'lebih dekat' dari itu. [Chanbaek] [INCEST] WARNING! NC!


**YOURS and YOURS ALONE**

**.**

**.**

**By Ejacyeolation / Lance Corporal Chanyeol**

**Translate by tmarionlie**

**Cast : Chanbaek**

**Genre : Angst Romance / INCEST / Lemon**

**Rate : M**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : This is not my own story, but the translation is mine…Im sorry if I made mistake in some parts…Im still learning too…Full copyrights belongs to Ejacyeolation (AFF) or Lance Corporal Chanyeol (FFN)…**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! **

**. **

**FF ini FF mesum, anak-anak dilarang keras membaca FF ini…Beberapa kata-kata mungkin tidak spesifik seperti yang digunakan dalam FF versi English-nya, karena di beberapa kalimat saya banyak menggunakan sinonim dari arti kata sebenarnya untuk menyamankan readers membaca dan untuk menghindari bahasa terjemahan yang kaku, contoh: 'menghancurkan' saya ganti dengan 'melumat'…saya sudah mendapatkan izin langsung dari Author Ejacyeolation / Lance Corporal Chanyeol untuk menggunakan 'bahasa target' dalam arti Bahasa Indonesia yang lebih mudah dipahami untuk FF ini bahkan Authornya mendukung saya menggunakan cara itu…hehe…Oh ya, kalau banyak kesalahan dalam penerjemahannya, atau saya yang salah tanggap dalam memahami arti ceritanya, kalian boleh kok mengingatkan saya…kalau punya akun di AFF jangan lupa subscribe dan upvote FFnya ya…Terjemahan ini saya buat berdasarkan file aslinya, karena menurut Authornya cerita yang di AFF banyak yang hilang kata-katanya, contohnya seperti kata 'Sexually', yg muncul nantinya Cuma huruf 'Ually' doang, sedangkan kata 'sex-nya' hilang…mungkin AFF sudah dibuat otomatis menghilangkan kata-kata kasar yang kelihatannya tidak senonoh, jadi misalkan kalian nemuin kata2 yang nggak ada di FFnya, mungkin kata2 itu nggak muncul di AFF…okeh deh, happy reading^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci, lalu tubuhnya dihempaskan ke dinding keramik, sebuah tangan berukuran besar merayap naik dan menjalar turun melalui sisi tubuhnya, dan sebuah bibir telah mendarat diatas bibirnya. Baekhyun meraih rambut pria yang lebih tinggi, lalu mereka saling melumat bibir. Ciuman mereka ceroboh, dengan gigitan yang menyakitkan pada bibir dan sesekali gigi mereka saling bertabrakan satu sama lain. Baekhyun tau tubuhnya akan memar-memar semua besok, namun segala pikiran itu menghilang dengan cepat setelah merasakan sebuah telapak tangan yang menembus celana seragamnya. Dia lepaskan ciuman menggairahkan itu, lalu dia mengerang.

"Astaga Baek, tenang sedikit…Ibu dan Ayah akan mendengar kita" bisik Chanyeol pada telinga Baekhyun, menghadiahkan satu jilatan disana.

Ketika penisnya yang sudah ereksi terbebas dari kurungannya, ingatan Baekhyun melayang pada kali pertama mereka melakukan hal ini, ketika itu mereka melakukannya dikamar mandi ini, pada titik yang sama di tempat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Flashback-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Baekhyun pulang sendirian hari itu, meninggalkan adiknya meskipun pria tinggi itu secara spesifik telah menyuruh Baekhyun menunggunya. Seminggu telah berlalu semenjak Baekhyun memang mulai mengabaikan dan menghindari Chanyeol. _

_Baekhyun berjalan menuju kearah satu pintu yang terbuka yang adalah pintu kamar mandi, lalu mengunci dirinya dibalik pintu itu. Dia tak perlu menunggu lama sebelum ia mendengar Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan suara yang lembut. Dia mendengar suara adiknya itu melewati tempat persembunyiannya, namun dia tau jika tak lama lagi Chanyeol pasti akan tau kalau dia bersembunyi disana. _

_Setelah bernafas beberapa kali, dia melihat knob pintu yang bergerak, diikuti oleh suara kepalan tangan yang memukul-mukul pintu. _

"_Baekhyun, bukalah…kita butuh bicara" panggil adiknya._

"_Kita bisa bicara sekarang" jawab Baekhyun._

_Baekhyun mendengar Chanyeol menggeram, lalu mendengarnya pergi. _

_Sialan, pikir Baekhyun. Kuncinya!_

_Benar saja, hanya dalam beberapa menit Chanyeol telah berhasil membuka pintunya, menggemerincingkan kunci-kunci itu dihadapan Baekhyun, dan ikut masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun mendengar suara pintu yang terkunci, membuatnya menelan ludahnya sendiri. _

"_Aku menyuruhmu menungguku!" kata Chanyeol marah._

"_Kau sibuk" balas Baekhyun, lalu memalingkan hidungnya kearah lain._

"_Sibuk? Aku hanya mengobrol dengan-"_

"_Tepat sekali!" bentak Baekhyun, memutar kembali kepalanya untuk menatap adiknya itu. _

"_Itulah sebabnya aku pergi tanpa kau!" lanjutnya._

_Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi._

"_Baek, kau cemburu pada Lala?" kata Chanyeol, hampir tak yakin dengan gagasannya sendiri._

_Baekhyun hanya memberikan tatapan datar, menyedekapkan lengannya di depan dada tanpa mengatakan apapun._

"_Baek, dia adalah sahabatku, hanya sahabat perempuanku. Dan kau, kau adalah kakakku"_

_Baekhyun mendengus._

"_Apa kau ingin membodohiku Chanyeol? Kau pikir aku tolol ya? Aku bisa melihat seberapa dekat kalian berdua, dan aku tau kalian berdua saling menyukai!"_

"_Oke, mungkin aku memang sedikit menyukainya, tapi dia tak melihatku seperti itu juga" kata Chanyeol berargumen. Dia mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, dan pria yang dua tahun lebih tua itu hanya memutar bola matanya. _

"_Silahkan tentukan pilihan, Chanyeol…Aku akan berhenti mengabaikanmu lagi jika kau juga berhenti berdekatan dengan dia"_

"_Kau ingin aku berhenti berdekatan dengan salah satu sahabat baikku? Apa keuntungan yang bisa kudapatkan dari melakukan hal seperti itu?" kata Chanyeol, tak habis pikir._

_Baekhyun menyeringai. Setidaknya Chanyeol tak mengatakan 'tidak' kan?_

"_Kau akan mendapatkanku Yeol….kau bisa mendapatkanku kembali"_

_Tak satupun dari mereka yang merupakan pria tolol dan lugu, jadi Baekhyun tau jika Chanyeol mungkin akan bisa membaca makna yang lebih mendalam dari ucapannya barusan. Jika Baekhyun ingin jujur, dia bahkan sangat berharap jika Chanyeol bisa mengetahui apa yang ada diantara batasan-batasan sehingga pria itu pada akhirnya akan mendapatkan petunjuk._

_Hal selanjutnya yang Baekhyun tau, tubuhnya kembali terjepit kedinding. Chanyeol menggunakan lututnya untuk membuka kaki Baekhyun._

"_Aku mendapatkanmu, huh?"_

_Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terus-menerus, terpesona. Memang selalu ada ketertarikan seksual diantara mereka semenjak mereka memasuki masa pubertas, namun Baekhyun selalu berakhir dengan kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah salah. _

_Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya di bahu adiknya, berpegangan pada leher Chanyeol. _

"_Kau hanya akan mendapatkanku kembali jika kau melepaskan 'dia'. Berhenti berbicara padanya. Hindari dia. Aku bahkan tak pernah ingin melihatmu akrab dan memberikan seluruh perhatianmu untuknya"._

_Chanyeol melemparkan tatapan aneh dan Baekhyun merasakan cengkraman Chanyeol telah sedikit melonggar, namun tidak sepenuhnya._

"_Baek, lupakan Lala! Kau mau membiarkanku melakukan ini padamu? Kau akan membiarkan saja adikmu, begitu?"_

_Baekhyun tak ingin berdebat ketika Chanyeol mulai menarik 'kartu saudara'. Dia tak ingin berubah pikiran hanya karena hal itu. _

"_Kau mau atau tidak?"_

"_Ini bukan tentang kemauan Baek, tapi tentang hal yang menjadi salah pada banyak keadaan-"_

_Baekhyun membungkam Chanyeol dengan sebuah ciuman kuat. Dia pejamkan matanya, berpikir kalaupun Chanyeol mendorongnya, setidaknya dia telah berhasil mencium pria itu. Hal ini mungkin memang akan merusak hubungan mereka atau-_

_Baekhyun baru menyadari jika Chanyeol membalas ciumannya, dan sebelum dia memahami hal itu lebih dalam, kakinya malah telah melingkar di sekitar pinggang Chanyeol, sedangkan adiknya itu menyangga berat tubuhnya. Baekhyun yang pertama kali memutuskan ciuman itu, lalu terengah-engah karena kekurangan pasokan udara, tapi Chanyeol memindahkan ciumannya turun menuju rahang Baekhyun, kemudian ke leher, lalu mulai menghisapi daging yang sensitif itu._

"_Ah, itu akan meninggalkan bekas" protes Baekhyun. Walau begitu dia sama sekali tak melakukan gerakan apapun untuk menghentikan adiknya itu._

"_Mine" Chanyeol menggeram. Dia turunkan tubuh Baekhyun agar berdiri diatas kakinya sendiri, dan perlahan-lahan tangannya mulai meraba-raba tubuh pria yang lebih tua, dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, dia telah telah berhasil melorotkan celana Baekhyun sampai ke pergelangan kaki pria mungil itu._

"_Chanyeol, lube…" kata Baekhyun mengingatkan, dan Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya. Pria tinggi itu mencari-cari di sekitar kamar mandi dan menemukan beberapa Vaseline disana._

_Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dan menarik boxernya turun, kemudian mulai 'mengerjai' celana Chanyeol, menarik-narik ikat pinggang pria itu sampai terlepas. Kemudian Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, agar memudahkan Chanyeol mendapatkan akses yang lengkap menuju bokongnya._

"_Ini mungkin akan menyakitkan" kata Chanyeol mengingatkan. _

_Baekhyun menekan dinding untuk menahan tubuhnya, lalu mengangguk kecil. Dia merasakan sebuah jari menyentuh dan memasukinya, dan diapun menggigit bibir. Perlahan-lahan jari itu 'berjalan' di dalam tubuhnya, membuat Baekhyun sedikit menggeliat._

"_Apakah sakit? Haruskah aku berhenti?"_

_Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengatakan 'tidak'. Ketika jari itu benar-benar tenggelam di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeolpun mulai membuat gerakan menusuk dengan lambat, membiarkan Baekhyun merasa nyaman terlebih dulu. Baekhyun mengisyaratkan kalau dia telah siap untuk 'hal lainnya', dan Chanyeolpun memberikannya. Jari kedua ditambahkan, membuat Baekhyun merasa jika adiknya itu kini seperti sedang menggunting bagian dalam tubuhnya._

"_Cepatlah…" kata Baekhyun, tau jika orangtuanya akan pulang sebentar lagi._

_Chanyeol memberikan lebih banyak tusukan dengan jari-jarinya, kemudian ia bebaskan penisnya sendiri, melumurinya dengan Vaseline sebelum memposisikan dan mengarahkan penisnya itu ke 'pintu masuk' milik Baekhyun._

"_Baek, aku akan memasukannya kedalam...Kalau sakit bilang ya" _

_Baekhyun merasakan kepala penis itu telah masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membuatnya lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya, sepertinya cukup keras kali ini karena kini ia bisa mencicipi darahnya sendiri. Chanyeol terus bergerak maju, hingga penisnya benar-benar tertelan seluruhnya oleh lubang Baekhyun. Nafas mereka sudah agak berisik, namun belum ada satupun dari mereka yang memulai gerakan. Chanyeol membiarkan kakaknya itu terbiasa dulu dengan ukuran penisnya, sebelum akhirnya dia menanyakan kapan ia bisa bergerak pada pria mungil itu. Dan ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan izin yang dia butuhkan, ia memulainya dengan lambat, menarik 'miliknya' setengah jalan, lalu perlahan-lahan kembali memasukkannya lagi kedalam. Terus-menerus berlangsung seperti itu, hingga akhirnya Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya karena 'sesuatu' yang berada di dalam tubuhnya tertusuk oleh ujung penis Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol tau kalau dia baru saja menemukan 'titik itu'. _

_Chanyeol semakin mempercepat laju gerakannya sedikit demi sedikit hingga suara gesekan-gesekan kulit mereka hampir menenggelamkan rintihan yang sejak tadi coba diredam oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol menggapai penis Baekhyun, menggenggamnya menggunakan jari-jarinya sendiri dan mulai memompa penis pria mungil itu, seirama dengan tusukan penisnya sendiri._

"_Jangan berhenti, Chanyeol…Oh yeah, disana…" _

_Chanyeol terus-menerus menghujam pada 'titik' yang sama di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menggila oleh gejolak panas yang berada di dalam perutnya sendiri._

"_Fuck! Aku akan…ah…hah…klimaks…fuck!"_

_Mereka tak memiliki cukup waktu lagi, karena itu Chanyeol melakukan segala yang bisa ia lakukan, menusuk-nusuk dalam ketubuh Baekhyun dengan kecepatan yang tak menentu. Gerakan itu terlalu cepat bagi Baekhyun, ditambah lagi dengan penisnya yang masih dipompa oleh Chanyeol, membuatnya mengerang keras dan menumpahkan seluruh cairannya sendiri ketangan Chanyeol. Lubang Baekhyun mengetat, menjepit milik Chanyeol kuat-kuat. Dengan beberapa tusukan terakhir, Chanyeol menarik keluar 'miliknya' dan mengeluarkan seluruh cairannya dengan tangannya sendiri. _

_Chanyeol meraih tepian wastafel untuk menahan dirinya sendiri agar tak terjatuh, sedangkan Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya merosot turun ke lantai, membiarkan tubuhnya yang berhawa panas menyambut nuansa lantai yang dingin. Mereka berdua sama-sama kelelahan, tapi mereka tak bisa membuang-buang waktu lagi, karena itu mereka segera membersihkan diri mereka, lalu pergi kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Suasana terasa aneh pada waktu makan malam di hari itu, tapi kedua orangtua mereka yang tak tau apapun mengira jika anak-anaknya itu saling diam mungkin hanya karena penyebab sepele semacam perkelahian antara kakak-beradik saja._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-End Flashback-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kini mereka berada dalam situasi yang sama, Chanyeol menusuk-nusuk dengan tempo cepat dan tak menentu, yang secara praktis mendesak naik tubuh Baekhyun pada dinding kamar mandi. Satu-satunya hal yang berbeda, adalah orangtua mereka kini sedang berada di rumah, di dalam kamar mereka sendiri, dan kakak beradik itu sebenarnya tau jika apa yang mereka mainkan kali ini adalah sebuah permainan yang benar-benar berbahaya.

Baekhyun telah berhasil menghilangkan jejak beberapa kali, menyelinap diam-diam setiap kali mereka akan melakukan hal ini. Biasanya Chanyeol akan memasuki kamarnya untuk 'bermain' dan Baekhyun pun akan melakukan hal yang sama pula. Hanya diwaktu-waktu ketika kedua orang tua mereka pergi mereka bisa melakukan seks dengan seberisik apapun yang mereka inginkan, namun justru sebaliknya, mereka selalu berusaha keras untuk menahannya.

Baekhyun mengetatkan jepitan kakinya pada tubuh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terguncang-guncang, meninggalkan erangan putus asa di bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol juga ikut-ikutan, menciumi Baekhyun sebelum mengerang dalam pada mulut pria mungil itu. Mereka saling memisahkan diri setelah mereka mulai butuh bernafas, kemudian Chanyeol meninggalkan Baekhyun, membiarkan pria mungil itu membersihkan dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun membiarkan air dingin mengguyur tubuhnya, terlalu lelah untuk sekedar mengubah suhu air. Dalam hati sebenarnya dia selalu bertanya-tanya, kenapa dia membiarkan hubungannya dengan adiknya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang sangat tidak pantas seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Yours & Yours Alone by Ejacyeolation~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidak, aku tak bisa melakukannya"

Baekhyun berhenti, memiringkan kepalanya kearah samping agar bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

"Bukan begitu, aku berpacaran dengan seseorang saat ini, dan dia tak senang soal….umm…kita"

_Lala_, pikir Baekhyun.

"Aku tau, maafkan aku…..tidak La, tolong jangan membuatku melakukannya. Kau tau kan kalau aku akan memilih dia?"

Baekhyun memasuki kamar ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol mendesah, rambut basahnya meneteskan air ke karpet milik Chanyeol.

"Kau baru mengatakan padanya sekarang?"

"Aku sudah menghindarinya seperti yang kau mau Baek!"

Pria yang lebih mungil mengedikkan bahu, menggosok-gosok rambutnya sendiri agar cepat mengering menggunakan sebuah handuk.

"Memacari seseorang, huh?" Apa kita pacaran, Yeol?"

Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkram, kemudian tubuhnya dihempaskan keatas ranjang oleh Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih muda itu langsung merangkak naik keatas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau sedang bermain-main denganku?!"

_~Secara teknis, ya~_

"Aku hanya bertanya, apa kau pikir kita sedang pacaran?"

"Apa aku harus berpikir kebalikannya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan gigi yang merapat.

Entah kenapa, tapi Baekhyun suka melihat Chanyeol marah seperti itu.

"Terserah Yeol, terserah kau"

Jawaban itu membuat Chanyeol langsung bangkit, lalu dia memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Ingat Yeol, jika kau ingin aku menjadi milikmu, maka kau juga harus menjadi milikku" kata Baekhyun setelahnya, namun Chanyeol terus berjalan, meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tidakkah kau merasa jika akhir-akhir ini kau menjadi begitu dingin pada kami, Baekhyunie? Kau bahkan tak pernah lagi bergaul dengan _gang, _kau selalu langsung pulang menuju ke rumah"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, tapi tertawa juga karena ucapan Jongdae, pria yang kini dengan santainya telah meletakkan lengannya pada bahu milik Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedang berusaha mengedikkan bahunya ketika matanya melihat Chanyeol melewati ruangan mereka. Dia menegang seketika saat dia melihat adiknya itu menatapnya, dan dengan terburu-buru dia singkirkan lengan Jongdae dari bahunya. Samar-samar dia mendengar 'suara orang lain' yang tengah mengeluh, dan ia baru sadar jika Chanyeol kini sedang berjalan bersama dengan Lala, dan sialnya Baekhyun tak tau mereka entah mau kemana.

"Aku keluar dulu" kata Baekhyun pada teman-temannya, sudah sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Apa? Tapi guru sudah akan datang" kata Kyungsoo, 'Si Taat Peraturan', teman mereka ( yang merekapun tak tau bagaimana bisa mereka berteman dengan pria itu, mereka hanya bergaul dengannya, hingga pada akhirnya menemukan kenyataan jika sebenarnya pria mungil itu orangnya cukup menyenangkan juga ) memanggilnya, hanya saja Baekhyun sudah terlalu marah untuk mendengar panggilan itu.

Baekhyun ingin sekali mengamuk pada Chanyeol dan menuntut penjelasan pada pria itu tentang apa yang dia perbuat bersama Lala, namun dia juga tau kalau itu bukanlah langkah yang tepat, karena itu Baekhyun hanya mengikuti kedua orang itu secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sebagian siswa masih berkeliaran, membuat Baekhyun jadi 'tak terlihat', bahkan saat Baekhyun mengikuti mereka hingga ke sebuah lorong yang sepi. Lala berjalan masuk ke dalam sebuah laboratorium Biologi tua yang sudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah lagi digunakan, dan Chanyeolpun mengikuti gadis itu.

Awalnya Baekhyun hanya berniat menguping, namun dia melihat Chanyeol belum benar-benar menutup pintu, menyisakan sedikit celah yang membuatnya bisa mengintip melalui celah itu. Baekhyun melihat Lala berdiri menghadap Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol menatap gadis itu.

"Kau dapat pacar, dan kau membuang sahabatmu begitu saja?_ Dick Move_, Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol mengusap rambutnya, tersenyum kikuk.

"Dia merasa tak nyaman jika aku bergaul denganmu"

"Kenapa?"

"Dia pikir sesuatu telah terjadi diantara kita" jelas Chanyeol.

"Itu sangat tolol" dengus Lala, lalu menyilangkan tangan di dadanya.

Kemudian segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, Baekhyun bahkan hampir tak sempat bereaksi. Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol telah menangkup wajah gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya lalu menciumnya. Matanya sempat melirik kearah Baekhyun sebelum dia putuskan ciuman itu.

Sebuah tamparan keras terdengar sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun menjauh dari pintu, lalu Baekhyun pura-pura berjalan menuju sisi Utara gedung. Dia bertubrukan dengan Lala dan menangkapnya dengan cepat sebelum gadis itu sempat terjatuh.

"Hey"

Lala mendongak, dan Baekhyun hampir saja memutar bola matanya ketika melihat betapa merahnya wajah gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" kata Baekhyun sambil berpura-pura mengecek suhu tubuh gadis itu, mencoba sekuat tenaganya agar tak mencoba menghancurkan kepala Lala saat ia memegangi dahi gadis itu.

"Ya…adikmu brengsek!" kata gadis itu. Dia melepaskan dirinya dari Baekhyun dan membungkuk sopan sebelum akhirnya pergi.

Ketika gadis itu lenyap dari pandangan, Baekhyun memasuki ruangan, mengunci dirinya dibalik pintu itu. Baekhyun menemukan Chanyeol menyandar pada salah satu meja _lab, _terlihat puas. Ada bekas tamparan yang memerah dengan sangat jelas pada pipi pria itu, membuat Baekhyun merasa sedikit kasihan padanya.

"Kau punya beberapa detik untuk menjelaskan kenapa kau melakukan itu sebelum aku memukulmu!"

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya.

"Kau lihat kan? Dia menyukaiku"

Baekhyun melotot, dan tangannya mengepal.

"Kenapa kau membuatku melihatnya? Kau sengaja kan? _Kenapa?!"_

Chanyeol membawa dirinya berjalan menuju Baekhyun, sedangkan pria yang satunya tak tau harus melakukan apa dan hanya tau jika dia harus menjauh dari Chanyeol, hingga akhirnya dia merasakan tubuh bagian belakangnya telah menekan sisi meja. Chanyeol membungkukkan tubuhnya, mengungkung tubuh pria mungil itu dengan lengan-lengan yang berada di sisi kanan dan kiri tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu kalau kita berdua bisa memainkan _game_ ini, Baek. Tak selalu kau yang bisa mengendalikanku. Tak selalu aku juga yang menginginkanmu"

Baekhyun melotot pada adiknya. Chanyeol berada dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya, bahkan mereka dapat saling merasakan nafas masing-masing saat ini.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Entahlah_ Hyung_, kupikir tak adil kalau hanya aku satu-satunya yang kehilangan teman-temanku disini. Ah, pria yang tadi itu namanya Kim Jongdae kan? tampaknya dia sangat ramah ya?"

Byun Baekhyun tak tau kenapa, tapi dia merasa _turned on_ secara aneh. Baekhyun merasa kalau celananya mulai menyempit, dan Chanyeol tak membiarkan hal itu tanpa dia sadari.

"Kau senang, _Hyung?_" bisik Chanyeol dengan bibir yang berbicara langsung ditelinga Baekhyun. Tangan Chanyeol kini telah melepaskan meja, dan mulai meraba-raba paha Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol, _please_…"

"Apa kau 'mengeras' saat kau sedang memikirkanku, _Hyung?_"

Baekhyun mengangguk, kepalanya terasa amat ringan karena suara lembut Chanyeol.

"Apa kau menginginkanku, hmm? Apa kau menginginkanku sebesar aku menginginkanmu? Aku sangat menginginkanmu Baekhyun, aku ingin mengikatmu di ranjangku, jadi aku bisa memilikimu kapanpun aku mau. Aku 'menginginkanmu' untuk sarapan, untuk makan siang, untuk makan malam, dan juga untuk banyak sekali waktu mengemil"

Pria yang lebih tua mengeluarkan desahannya ketika merasakan tangan Chanyeol yang secepat bayangan itu kini telah berusaha menelusup masuk ke dalam celananya, meremas penisnya yang sudah menegang.

"Aku ingin 'meliukkan tubuhmu' di atas meja ini, _Hyung_. Apa kau juga menginginkannya? Apa kau juga ingin adikmu ini 'memasukimu' disini, sekarang?"

"Ya…kumohon setubuhi aku…"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Dibalikkannya tubuh Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol benar-benar merealisasikan ucapannya, ditekuknya tubuh pria mungil itu ke permukaan meja yang dingin.

"Memohonlah jika kau ingin aku 'memasukimu', Baek"

Celana Baekhyun dilorotkan ke bawah dengan kasar. Baekhyun mendengar suara ikat pinggang Chanyeol terbuka, lalu ia merasakan tangan-tangan Chanyeol telah memegangi pinggulnya.

"Kau pikir kau bisa mengendalikanku seenaknya _Hyung?"_

Baekhyun tak sempat menjawab, karena hal berikutnya yang ia tau, Chanyeol telah mendorong masuk 'miliknya' ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun bahkan sampai harus menggigit tangannya sendiri untuk mehanan diri agar tak berteriak, membuat airmatanya cepat terbentuk di matanya dan meluncur begitu saja ke pipinya.

Baekhyun mengira dia akan jatuh pingsan sebentar lagi karena rasa sakit yang teramat sangat, tapi setelahnya Chanyeol malah menghajar prostatnya kuat-kuat, membuat mulutnya langsung merespon dengan rentetan sumpah serapahnya.

"_Fuck!_ Lakukan lagi.…lagi! _Fuck, fuck, fuck!_"

Chanyeol menurut, menghentak-hentak kuat miliknya yang keras ke dalam tubuh kakaknya dengan tempo cepat. Cengkramannya pada pinggung pria yang lebih kecil semakin menguat, dan mereka tau jika apa yang mereka lakukan ini pasti akan meninggalkan memar-memar, namun tak ada satupun yang perduli dengan hal itu.

Baekhyun terus-menerus memohon-mohon dengan mengatakan hal-hal semacam _'more, please, more'_ dan Chanyeol memberikan semua itu untuknya.

Mereka akhirnya klimaks. Chanyeol menumpahkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun menumpahkan seluruh cairannya itu keatas lantai. Baekhyun merasakan Chanyeol rubuh diatas tubuhnya, dan sebuah ciuman menempel pada pipinya yang berkeringat.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun…."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Man_, kau menghindari kami…ada apa?"

"Ya, kau selalu saja berada disekitar adik kecilmu itu, _Bro!_"

"Kalau kami tak tau kalian dengan baik, kami pasti akan berpikir jika sesuatu yang mencurigakan sedang terjadi"

Baekhyun tertawa karena mereka memang benar-benar tak tau apapun.

"Kalian semua menjijikkan"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Menciummu bukan berarti aku mau memulai suatu hubungan denganmu, Lala"

Baekhyun mendengarkan obrolan satu sisi itu, sambil duduk diatas ranjang Chanyeol.

"Yeah, _sorry_…itu tak akan terjadi lagi, maafkan aku…"

Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon, lalu menarik tubuh Baekhyun keatas pangkuannya. Baekhyun menatap dalam-dalam kemata adiknya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin berhenti melakukan ini, Yeol?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baekhyun, kau sudah akan segera memulai kuliah, kau akan melanjutkan ke universitas M kan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia melirik kearah Chanyeol, pria yang tiba-tiba saja mengabaikannya semenjak dia bertanya soal 'memberhentikan hubungan' ketika mereka berada di kamar Chanyeol waktu itu.

"Itu lumayan jauh dari sini" kata Ibu mereka.

"Ya…aku-" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong oleh Chanyeol yang mendadak bicara.

"Sebenarnya Bu, aku dan Baekhyun _Hyung_ pikir kami bisa tinggal di satu kamar asrama bersama-sama. Baekhyun bisa mendapatkan kamarnya sekarang, dan aku akan langsung mengikutinya ketika aku menyelesaikan sekolahku. Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun ketika ia berbicara dengan orangtua mereka, membuat Baekhyun mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, namun justru memunculkan satu pertanyaan yang lain…

"_Bagaimana mungkin mereka akan berhenti?"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallowww….Nah, gimana ceritanya? Cukup panas enggak? Apakah caraku menerjemahkan terlalu kaku dan bikin ceritanya jadi sulit dipahami? Atau bahasaku terlalu kampungan hingga bikin FF ini jadi ancur? Tell me please…**

**Kalo mau baca FF ini yang versi English, silahkan klik link ini : /story/view/749036/1/yours-and-yours-alone-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek/18 (AFF) atau s/10397869/1/Yours-and-Yours-Alone (FFN)…tambahkan link AFF dan FFN-nya di awal ya^^**

**Authornya bilang dia akan melanjutkan FF ini, tapi dia nggak bisa janji cepat karena dia masih galau sama skandalnya ByunTae, haha…Tapi pas dia lanjut dia akan langsung kabarin saya kok…Okelah, sip! **

**.**

**Wanna Review?**


End file.
